


Angelic Recalibration

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (briefly mentioned fledglings terminated shortly after conception), Abusive Naomi (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Breeding, Angel Mating, Angelic Grace, Angels are Dicks, Barebacking, Begging, Birth, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Brainwashed Castiel, Brainwashing, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collared Castiel, Depowered Castiel, Fledglings, Forced Breeding, Forced Heat, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Gangbang, Hinted Sam/Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Naomi (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Needy Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Punishment, Reconditioning, Restraints, Sigils, Small Penis, This is the very first time Castiel has ever met Naomi, Top Angels, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Voyeurism, angel anatomy, bound grace, i'm putting this because it's basically one line but you might want to know, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Castiel hadn't expected to be captured and given to Naomi for recalibration but the second he'd stepped foot back in Heaven that's exactly what had happened. Now after a week of Naomi digging around in his head Castiel finally realized exactly how Naomi planned to punish him for turning his back on his fellow angels.





	Angelic Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!
> 
> This one was written for another prompt.

After a week of dissecting every single decision and action Castiel had taken since first coming into contact with Dean Winchester’s soul in Heaven Naomi is ready for a different tactic. She had made a few _changes_ and necessary alterations to Castiel’s programming. It wouldn’t do to have him attacking or killing anymore of them.

Their numbers were low enough.

This would be the perfect punishment and it would help increase the number of angels. Castiel had been negligent in his duties to provide fledglings and Castiel _was_ responsible for the decimation of their numbers. He had brutally murdered angels during his time playing god.

Naomi’s eyes darted over the straps, Enochian sigils keeping Castiel weak and bound, before altering the chair. Methodically she strapped Castiel’s legs to the new stirrups and shifted them until his legs were spread wide.

It was nothing to banish that ridiculous outfit and leave him naked. With his legs spread wide and his body completely naked the additional entrance receptive male angels had was on full display. Now Castiel’s hole was offered up and she could see a light sheen of slick that had his cunt glistening. With a nod of satisfaction she called for one of the more virile angels and one of the only remaining angels from Castiel’s old Garrison: Inias.

He had been one of the only ones to return after the Leviathan debacle that had also been Castiel’s fault.

“A reward for your services.” She spoke when he stepped into her office, “Breed him.”

Naomi indicated to where Castiel was strapped down and spread out. It wasn’t the traditional way to breed a receptive angel. They were usually caught in flight and bred repeatedly by a variety of non-receptive angels.

Inias glanced over and Naomi offered a nod. “I knew of your interest and Castiel has only murdered our kind. He has yet to provide fledglings to swell our numbers.”

It was all he seemed to need. The look of thankfulness made Naomi smug in the knowledge that she’d chosen well. Castiel would be bred repeatedly, by a variety of non-receptive angels, as part of his penance for abandoning them in favor of the Winchesters.

Mercifully once the process started his instincts and body would demand he be bred. It was a matter of finishing his recalibration that would ensure he turned into the kind of angel he should have been all along.

Naomi settled back at her desk and watched Inias step between Castiel’s spread legs. She could tell by the low groan and the look on Castiel’s face that Inias hadn’t wasted time sliding into Castiel’s unused cunt as the rebellious angel fought with fury to get away from being penetrated.

Ignoring Castiel’s struggles Inias’s fingers curled around Castiel’s thighs and without waiting he started to snap his hips forward rapidly. It was something that impressed her about Inias. He didn’t hesitate, he followed orders and he had turned into a magnificent leader in his new Garrison.

They could use more fledglings sired by him.

The sound of fucking and Inias’s cock pumping in and out of Castiel’s cunt filled the room along with protesting sounds that were very common coming from a receptive angel. They often fought against being bred. Their instincts would demand that a non-receptive angel force the issue to show their strength and determination.

She knew that wasn’t the case here.

Castiel had gone out of his way to avoid being bred and to never let the instinct be trigged. She had just successfully forced the issue. With the first penetration that part of Castiel that he’d shoved aside and walled off was now free. There was no way to take it back.

The entire time he fought against Inias, still releasing threatening sounds, but the straps held and his legs remained forcibly spread to give Inias easy access.

Naomi stayed for the first full mating to make sure her adjustments held. While Castiel made sounds of protest and had even begged Inias _not_ to breed him at first Castiel didn’t make any move to attack Inias despite his violent attempts to free himself.

A low snarl of satisfaction escaped Inias when he slammed deep, hips jerking and wings now arched high, as his knot caught in Castiel’s cunt. She knew the knot would keep him inside Castiel while his release spilled into the restrained angel.

Castiel’s whole body tensed as Inias’s knot filled him and she could see how he was hurting himself trying to pull away from it even as she knew Inias’s cock was flooding Castiel’s insides with his potent release.

“Come find me when you finish.” She placed a plug within easy reach of Inias, “I don’t want any escaping.”

She was in the middle of addressing a problem with Ion’s Garrison when Inias appeared, cheeks holding a lingering flush and scent signaling he’d been breeding. Once she finished with Ion she led Inias back to her office and took in Castiel’s appearance.

Nestled between his legs and caught in his cunt was the plug she’d provided.

“Give me a moment and you can return to breeding him.” She picked up a new tool and moved to where Castiel was wearily watching her. “You still need plenty of tweaks.” Naomi murmured as she started to work, “Still too willful. Too _selfish_ and _greedy_.” The metal dug in as Naomi manipulated Castiel’s programming, “Too broken and wrong. You should be submissive and eager to provide fledglings.”

His eyes went dull, his lips parted and Naomi nodded to herself.

Inias didn’t need an invitation and immediately stepped into place between Castiel’s spread legs, pulling the plug free and fucking inside with a pleasured moan. She stayed close this time, watching how Inias’s cock fucked repeatedly into Castiel’s cunt while Castiel struggled violently against his restraints.

The dullness and the hint of a submissive nature when she’d made a few adjustments had disappeared after only four thrusts. He snarled and growled, trying to free himself, but Inias never paused and instead ignored the way Castiel fought against him.

She needed to make sure the adjustments she was still making held and that Castiel’s true nature overshadowed his ridiculous need to rebel. She needed to rid Castiel of his need to fight against being bred.

They didn’t have a place for rebellious angels. Especially ones who should have been involved in mating seasons and in being bred even out of season. It was entirely possible that something had gone wrong with him shortly after Lucifer fell.

He had been created around that time.

Naomi took turns with Inias. She watched or waited as Inias fucked and knotted Castiel before stepping forward with tools in her quest to recalibrate Castiel until he was finally, permanently, fixed.

After four days she smiled with satisfaction.

Inias had succeeded.

Castiel carried two fledglings.

Hoping the adjustments held she had removed the straps only to feel a burst of grace flaring inside of the room. When it settled the two fledgling graces she had felt in his womb were completely gone.

Fury had her own grace lashing out and Naomi forced him back into the chair without hesitation. This time a strap went around his throat. “You’ll pay for that, Castiel.” The second her hands were on her tools Naomi didn’t try to lessen the pain.

Instead she dug in and dug deep to the point that Castiel was howling in agony. How _dare_ Castiel murder two innocent fledglings? Fury drove her forward. She didn’t stop until he was a limp, sobbing mess in the chair. Naomi forced a ball-gag into his mouth with a snarl. Castiel didn’t deserve to speak.

Then she called Inias back.

She could see the pain in his eyes at the realization that his two fledglings were gone but he still stepped between Castiel’s spread legs and pulled the plug free. Inias pushed back into Castiel’s cunt and the whole process started off.

Despite his exhaustion and obvious pain Castiel continued to fight against being bred but he didn’t attack Inias or attempt to kill him. It was a relief that that aspect of his programming had held but it wasn’t enough.

Naomi was more diligent this time. They both remained in the room during the next round of breeding and recalibrations between knots. Castiel’s fight seemed to lessen but it was still there when he had been bred successfully a second time.

This time there were three fledglings in his womb.

She didn’t remove him from the chair and instead left him there plugged, gagged, spread wide and completely naked. On the floor around him she burned in sigils that would speed up his pregnancy significantly. It would also enable him to be bred more often and by more angels. Time might pass differently in Heaven than on Earth but the sigils speeding up breeding and pregnancy were necessary.

They had been using similar sigils since Castiel had first left, vessel carrying Leviathans and leaving a trail of bodies in his wake.

From her desk Naomi watched as time passed very differently for Castiel where he remained restrained. His stomach noticeably swelled with the growth of the three fledglings until it was bulging attractively.

There was panic and horror on his face as his body rapidly went through his pregnancy, at least to Naomi but inside the sigil the gestation period appeared to last the full time, until he was ready to birth. It wasn’t until she heard a choked sound that Naomi realized what was happening.

Castiel was going into labor. It was nothing for her to alert Inias to bring another angel with him.

She crossed her office, pulled his plug free and took in the increasing gape of his cunt as he prepared for birth. It wasn’t messy like those creatures on Earth but the fledglings still pushed their way into the world through Castiel’s hole.

Three healthy, powerful fledglings came into existence and Naomi nodded with satisfaction. This would work. She was getting close to fixing Castiel completely and he was already, finally, doing his part to increase their population.

As Inias and the other angel turned to leave, fledglings secure in their hold and prepared to be taken to another part of Heaven where they used similar time sigils to rapidly mature new fledglings, she called out. “Send Ion.” He would be the next angel to breed Castiel. She had a mental list of angels she planned to offer Castiel’s cunt and womb to before spending him to the area they had designated for rapid breeding and birth.

Ion was another she knew hadn’t hid his interest and admiration of Castiel. He had also been repeatedly successful breeding receptive angels.

While she waited Naomi reached for her tools and dug right back in. Castiel howled, jerked and writhed as she looked for the broken places in his programming that needed fixing desperately.

Ion waited silently until she finished and stepped away, “He’s ready to be bred again.” Was all she offered and Ion gave her a glance of appreciation. If nothing else this would serve to increase their numbers and boost morale among the ranks.

Castiel had already recovered from giving birth, the sigils speeding time along, and Ion slipped into Castiel’s wet cunt without any difficulty. He was rougher as he fucked and fucked into Castiel’s restrained body.

He was also, surprisingly, loud in his enthusiasm and enjoyment but Naomi didn’t begrudge him that.

Underneath him Castiel fought as best he could while restrained and gagged. There wasn’t much he could do but she could see him trying everything possible. His restrained grace constantly tried to reach out and free himself but the sigils would flair and he’d fail.

It wasn’t until the third day of Ion breeding Castiel that something changed. Naomi stepped up to Castiel after Ion’s knot popped free and Castiel’s plug was reinserted to dig her instruments back inside.

Her eyes narrowed with concentration and determination. Without remorse she twisted one of her tools and slid it deeper. She continued to move it and used her grace to seek out imperfections until she felt something give.

Castiel went limp under her, eyes dull and face holding a hint of easy bliss. Naomi removed the tools and stepped out of the way to observe.

Ion stepped up, removed the plug and started once more fucking Castiel’s cunt. Strapped to the chair Castiel’s wings became visible and spread out in submission. All of the tension that had previously been obvious in the lines of his body and expression was absent.

Instead it was a submissive receptive angel lying spread wide underneath Ion whose enthusiasm seemed to increase at the obvious display. There was nothing more attractive than a receptive angel submitting to being bred.

Naomi watched and waited.

She didn’t touch him as Ion recovered from his knot and didn’t stop Ion as he started fucking Castiel again as she stepped out of the sigil circle to step back into the normal flow of time in Heaven. Castiel remained submissive and without fight as Ion eagerly bred him until Naomi could feel an impressive number of _four_ fledglings growing in Castiel’s womb.

Ion was dismissed until Castiel gave birth and Naomi watched him, lying there with his cunt plugged and his belly swelling, until she sensed he was in labor again.

The fledglings were handed off to Ion and Samandriel as Castiel’s body recovered from birth once more. She called another angel. Castiel remained pliant and submissive as a completely new, non-receptive angel started to breed him for the fourth time.

Nothing changed.

Castiel caught with three fledglings.

He birthed them without complication and without a hint of his previous rebellion.

Castiel fell pregnant with two, then five and four again under her careful watch.

After the sixth successful breeding and birth Naomi freed him but kept a sigil collar around his throat along with bands around both wrists and ankles. They could only be removed by her. They were for safety but Castiel didn’t complain when she took him to the area of Heaven where receptive angels had been offering themselves up for multiple breedings.

The whole area was covered in time sigils to speed up breeding, knotting pregnancy and birth.

Naomi guided Castiel into the area and watched as immediately several non-receptive angels turned to focus on him. Castiel didn’t fight when one of them caught him, pinned him and eagerly fucked right into his wet cunt without pause.

Castiel’s wings spread out in submission and he kept his ass raised so his cunt remained in the air. She waited to make sure it wasn’t an act, that he wasn’t faking a successful recalibration.

Before her eyes the large group of non-receptive angels took turns fucking, knotting and working to breed Castiel’s cunt. The sight left her feeling a bit surer. She turned to a nearby angel. “If he makes any attempt to flee or to kill any fledglings he might be carrying subdue him and bring him to me.”

Then she left with the sounds of Castiel’s cunt being repeatedly fucked, soaked with slick and copious loads of come it was obscene sounding, to return to fixing the mess she’d been trying to erase thanks to Castiel and the Winchesters.

When the first reports on Castiel came in Naomi smiled in satisfaction. She had just finished listening to Samandriel give his report about Castiel and she couldn't be more pleased with the obvious success. Since she had started his recalibration Castiel had successfully birthed 164 fledglings and as of Samandriel's report had four more growing in his womb. The time sigils had been an important and unique solution to their problems of increasing their population back to its optimum number. Hardly any time had passed for her, outside of the time sigils, but decades had passed for Castiel who had been kept within the boundaries of the time sigils for every single step of the process.

The current number of fledglings Castiel had birthed didn’t make up for a fraction of the number of angels Castiel had murdered but it was a start.

“Good. See that he remains in use and within the sigil boundaries. He can have a break when he reaches a thousand fledglings but only a small break. Castiel’s only purpose for the rest of his existence will be providing fledglings and swelling our numbers.”

If Castiel had been doing his part since his existence had begun he would have birthed that number already without time sigils and still fought with his Garrison. Angels were constantly killed in battle, in Hell or on Earth. Their numbers were once well into the millions but no longer.

They had a long way to go to reach the number they had once claimed.

* * *

“Are you sure this will work?” he asked Sam as his brother looked up from the book, “Will it bring Cas here no matter what?”

“It will force him here no matter where he’s located.”

It had taken far too many months to find a ritual that would work no matter where Castiel was located and then it had taken weeks to get everything needed. Fortunately Dean was the Righteous Man, whose blood had been required, or they’d have been fucked.

Dean nodded at Sam’s answer, picked up the ritual knife and slashed his palm without hesitation. The words flowed from his mouth, he’d practiced them enough to make sure he didn’t mess up, and soon the room was flaring brightly.

The sigil on the ground would keep an angel trapped while helping to bring Castiel back.

When the light faded it wasn’t what Dean had expected. Castiel was in the middle of being vigorously and violently fucked from behind. He was face down, back arched in a perfect curve, while his ass was raised up and his knees were spread wide on the ground.

A glance at Castiel’s face revealed a large ball-gag secured in Castiel’s mouth and a collar with glowing sigils around his neck.

Neither angel seemed to realize that Dean and Sam were standing there or that they were no longer wherever they had come from.

Instead the angel balls deep and rapidly fucking Castiel kept going all the while snarling lowly and grace flaring to the point they had to shield their eyes. When Dean looked again he watched the angel slam deep into Castiel, hips jerking and fucking _wings_ visible where they arched, before he stilled and groaned in pleasure.

That was when the angel noticed Sam and Dean watching them with horror.

Grace flared in the angel’s eyes and Dean tensed as Castiel whined breathlessly, pushing back into the angel and groaning. As he shifted the angle Dean was given showed something caught inside Castiel’s hole and pulling against it.

That was when Dean realized the angel wasn’t buried balls deep in Castiel’s ass but in what looked like a second hole.

“Fucking humans.” The fury and violence on the angel’s face had Dean almost taking a step back. Sam tensed as well even if the uncomfortable horror was still obvious on his face.

“What the fuck?”

“How dare you interrupt a receptive angel being bred.”

The lights in the room flickered; several burst and the power that flooded the room reminded Dean exactly what kind of creature he was confronting.

Underneath the unknown angel Castiel remained pliant and obviously submissive as he blinked dazed, dull blue eyes at Dean as though he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. “Dean?” his name was muffled by the gag but Dean knew it anywhere.

“Cas…”

The angel still fucked deep into Castiel was still snarling at them and the words registered. “…didn’t go through all of the trouble recalibrating him for his true purpose for you mud-monkeys to ruin it.”

Recalibrated.

Dean stared and slowly horror started to fill him.

“What did you do to him?” he had an angel blade in his hand without thought, hand clenched tight around the handle, as he took a threatening step forward.

“ _Naomi_ fixed Castiel. Your pet angel was created with two purposes: to fight in a Garrison and to be bred by non-receptive angels to ensure our numbers never diminish. _Now_ Castiel is making up for lost time and when I finish I’m going to erase you from existence.”

Dean didn’t hesitate. The second the angel slipped free from Castiel’s body he stepped across the line and slammed the angel blade through the angel whose cock had just been seemingly locked into Castiel’s hole.

He watched grace flare, covered his eyes and when he looked down the angel’s body was spread out. Wings were burned into the ground and the smug look that had been aimed at him as the angel had ground up against Castiel while they watched was gone.

On the ground Castiel twitched and Dean could see how the second opening, right under his ass, gaped and leaked a surprising amount of come.

“Cas.” He yanked his coat off and wrapped it around his angel. “You’re ok, Cas. We got you.” The gag was removed and flung around the room without hesitation.

Castiel stumbled up to his feet and Dean could see a collar around his throat, bands at his wrists and ankles, but there was nothing else. Blank blue eyes blinked at him and Dean hated the angel lying dead on the ground.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up and somewhere safe, Cas.” He promised as he guided Castiel out. It was a surprise when Castiel stumbled and trembled. The bands on him periodically flared and Dean reached for the blade to remove them.

Castiel jerked in his hold and shuddered. “They don’t…only the angel who placed them on can remove them.” His voice was rough from disuse and Dean gripped him tighter.

“We’ll have to find them.”

“You won’t.”

When he removed his coat in the safety of the bathroom to look Castiel over for possible injuries Dean noted several differences he doubted had been there until Castiel had been killed, Jimmy Novak’s soul free and Castiel’s body had been completely recreated.

Between his legs was the smallest cock Dean had ever seen, he briefly felt bad about the comment he’d made years before, but the biggest difference was still the second hole he’d seen after the other angel had pulled out and the lack of balls. It was as though they'd never been there and it wondered if the differences were due to Castiel himself because Dean knew Jimmy Novak had to have been intact to father a child. Dean pushed his observations aside, only noticing the two differences, as he focused on the task at hand.

Castiel said nothing else as he was cleaned up, bundled into Dean’s softest clothing and settled on one of the beds in the room they’d rented.

* * *

Castiel wasn’t sure what to feel. He felt relief. He felt wrong. He felt empty and useless and safe and warm.

He felt trapped.

His body, his very grace, yearned to be back in Heaven. He longed to be back on his knees, his face pressed to the ground and wings spread out in a submissive invitation while he was being bred by angel after angel after angel.

The instincts were screaming at him and his body, his very grace, was starting to rebel at the lack of breeding.

He curled up on the bed and wished to disappear into Dean’s clothing, surprisingly big on his frame, as both Winchesters stared at him with concern but Dean’s seemed to come from his very soul.

The bright, flashing warmth of the Righteous Man’s soul writhed with far too many emotions and Castiel wished he could soothe Dean but he couldn’t. Without hesitation Dean slid onto the bed next to him and tucked up right against his side, a warm arm curling around him and Castiel turned to lean into Dean’s touch.

Castiel drifted, warm and safe with Dean centering him but everything inside of him screamed about the wrongness of it.

He wasn’t meant for this.

He was meant for breeding and birthing fledglings.

Castiel could remember carrying all of the fledglings he’d managed to birth since Naomi captured him. It was only a few days ago, to him at least where he had been safely nestled within the time sigils, that he’d birthed four more and had brought his total of fledglings to 798.

While in those time sigils he’d lived many decades, far more time than had passed outside of the sigils in Heaven and here on Earth. Castiel had lost track, lost to being repeatedly bred, as the changes Naomi had made to keep him constantly in need of being bred raged inside of him.

He could feel two fledglings currently settled in his womb, already fucked into him shortly after he’d been receptive again and one of them from the angel Dean had killed, but still his instincts screamed that he wasn’t done with this round of breeding.

It was more than obvious what he needed. He needed to be bred. There were two males, both big and healthy, who were capable of breeding him in the room with him right now. It didn’t matter that they were human. His instincts found them satisfactory and their come could breed him just as easily as an angel’s.

Both of them were more than well equipped to fuck right into his cunt repeatedly until he carried more fledglings.

“Please.” His voice rasped and Dean tensed next to him but Castiel turned imploring eyes on the nearest human. He would try to encourage Dean to breed him first. Sam was on the other side of the room, similar to the way non-receptive angels would wait their turn to breed him, so he didn’t think anything of it.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Breed.” He forced the word out but everything in him was demanding he treat them as he would a non-receptive angel. Castiel knew to beg and present. It wasn’t necessary to say anything else. “Please, Dean, please.”

Castiel had just enough grace to banish the clothing on him, he couldn’t do anything more with the sigils, so he could roll over and offer his cunt to Dean.

Dean jerked, Castiel could feel it where he was settled on the bed, but Castiel only spread his knees wide, lowered to rest his cheek against the mattress and arched his back in a perfect pose of submission.

Castiel could feel how his cunt leaked slick, loose and ready, as he released a needy sound in hopes of coaxing the humans in the room to begin breeding him. It wasn’t necessary when there were non-receptive angels around but humans were different.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice trembled and Castiel canted his hips up more while arching his back in an attempt to appear as submissive as possible. “What are you—?”

“Please, Dean.” Castiel put as much need and begging as possible into his voice. Even then it took awhile.

Dean kept dodging his request while Sam had edged around the room but Castiel kept begging and pleading with Dean to take his turn first so Sam could try to breed him next. If both of them repeatedly fucked him then he had a higher chance of catching with one or more fledglings for this round of breeding.

A non-receptive angel would have already mounted, fucked and knotted him by this point but humans were harder.

When Dean finally relented Castiel was sobbing, breath hitching and body trembling, from the pain of being denied. His body and grace throbbed in agony until Dean’s thick cock finally pressed into his cunt.

The feeling of balls warm and pressed tight up against him had everything calming. Then, as Dean started to rapidly fuck him at Castiel’s encouragement, his instincts settled and purred in pleasure.

Castiel moaned and writhed, shoving back to take Dean deep as possible on every thrust, even as he sensed Sam watching them. He was used to being watched and observed as he was bred. It always ended up with the observer, except for Naomi, fucking and knotting him.

Unfortunately humans didn’t have knots and Dean wouldn’t last near what an angel could as he fucked Castiel. Dean also lacked the power behind his thrusts to dominate Castiel in the way a non-receptive angel would during a breeding session. He could hear the way Dean panted and moaned as Dean’s heart pounded in his chest and something in Dean’s soul seemed to shy away from the act of breeding him.

Castiel reached back to curl a hand around Dean’s wrist in encouragement while the loud, echoing slap of skin on skin filled the room and the headboard knocked loudly against the wall.

He almost sobbed in relief when Dean fucked deep and came with a groan of his name. The warmth of Dean’s body draped over him was grounding and felt only slightly similar to a non-receptive angel knotted inside of him and forced to wait out their knot.

But all too soon Dean was slipping free, soft and spent, while Castiel’s cunt leaked slick and Dean’s come.

Castiel didn’t move. He kept his position, still ready and needing to be bred, before he turned his attention on Sam who he could sense had become reluctantly aroused while Dean had fucked him. It was nothing to read the other human in the room, grace bound as it was didn’t stop him from being able to sense humans, and he knew that the sight of _him_ submissive while begging Dean to breed him had caused Sam to harden.

Cunt loose and leaking he shifted to offer himself for the youngest but far larger Winchester. Sam would be a strong breeding partner and with Dean’s release leaking out of him Castiel raised his cunt up higher in invitation. A few tense seconds passed, Dean shying away and looking ashamed, before Sam took a step towards the bed with his fingers on the button of his pants.

The bed weight on the bed changed twice. Once with Dean stumbled off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, the door practically slamming shut, and the second time as Sam climbed up onto the bed completely naked. He didn't need coaxing and Castiel went pliant at the similar way that Sam approached breeding him. It reminded him of the non-receptive angels who didn't need prompting. Instead he moved behind him and fucked. Sam's cock was larger than Dean's, he wasn't surprised considering their size differences, and it burned when the thick head of it pushed into his cunt to start sinking in.

As Sam’s gigantic cock slammed balls deep into his cunt, causing Castiel's mouth to fall open and his cheeks to flush at suddenly being fucked full, the angels gathered a Garrison in preparation of returning Castiel to where he belonged. While Naomi planned the retrieval mission Sam's fingers dug harshly into Castiel's hips before he started to viciously pound into Castiel's sloppy, used cunt. The obscenely filthy sound of Sam's cock fucking Castiel vigorously filled the room and Castiel's loud moans of pleasure covered up the sounds of Dean in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't specify exactly how rapidly time passed within the time sigils or how time in Heaven differed from time on Earth though it is a significantly longer amount of time that passes in Heaven when compared to what passes on Earth (even more so then time in Hell). That's why the angels were able to breed Castiel so much and so frequently that he birthed a significant number of fledglings. Because some might be curious Castiel _did_ feel every single second that passed by in those time sigils, he had to live each of them, but to those outside of the time sigils time passed much slower. I hope that came off right. It was a bit tricky but the prompt mentioned that pregnancies went quicker so I found a quick fix.
> 
> I did kind of leave this one off at a rather "evil" place or at least with a rather big cliffhanger and only a hint of more smut (I was a step away from writing Sam fucking Cas because he was far more interested in it than Dean but I ended up going the fade to black route). Also I haven't really written Sam/Cas and wasn't sure how it would be received in this or at all.
> 
> If this one gets enough interest I'm thinking I might write a second part. I'll have to see what you all think about it first. The last few fics I've posted haven't seemed to get as much interest and if this one goes the same route I'll focus on something else.
> 
> Hope some of you liked this one! You all seem to prefer Bottom!Cas fics so hopefully this hit the spot.


End file.
